


a sweet surprise

by Amathalya



Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffcember 2020, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Felix will never admit his soft side for Annette, but he still has a surprise for her.- ♪ -Fluffcember Day 13: dessert
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053116
Kudos: 13





	a sweet surprise

With a expression on her face that clearly showed her disbelief and confusion, Annette looked down on the cake sitting on the plate in front of her and then up to Felix, standing next to the table not knowing what to do with his hands. “What is that,” she asked eventually and raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Strawberry shortcake,” Felix answered without any emotions in his voice as if it wasn’t plainly obvious. 

Annette was waiting a few seconds if he wanted to add anything to his answer but when nothing else came from his side, she gave him a look. “I can see that, Felix, but I wanted to know why there’s a strawberry shortcake in front of me.”

Felix groaned in pain. “Why can’t you just be happy and eat it like you always do?” 

“Because its from you!”, Annette blurted out, unable to stop her words before it was too late. A moment of silence grew between them, and she could feel her cheeks flaming up. That wasn’t what she planned to say. “I mean-” She looked down on the cake and chewed on her bottom lip. Suddenly she felt way too embarrassed to say anything else. 

A click of Felix’s tongue broke the silence between them. “If you don’t like it, we can just throw it away and forget it ev-”

Yet, before Felix was able to finish his sentence, Annette jumped up from her chair, kicking it back with the momentum of her quick reaction and held the cake safely in her arms. “No way!”, she screamed at him a pitch too high. “I won’t throw away your cake!”

It was undeniable that they both blushed with her words and defensive action. Felix even more with the adorable expression on her face. 

“You made it, right?” Annette asked him and even it was a question, she was a hundred percent sure, it was not a bought shortcake. She knew all bakeries in the area and what they sold by heart. 

Besides that, whenever Felix bought her something, he made sure to bring some pitch black coffee with him. 

Another click of his tongue told her, she was right with her assumption. “You don’t need to make such a big thing out of it.” His eyes weren’t meeting hers and only when her hand cupped his cheek, he noticed how close she got. “What-?” 

With a gentle smile, Annette looked up at him and tiptoed to give him a brief kiss. “Come on, I’ll make you some coffee and we enjoy it together.” 

The soft taste of her lips still lingering on his lips, Felix nodded. She truly had a talent to captivate his attention. 

“Oh and Felix?” Annette said and took his hand into her small ones, squeezing it gently. “Happy monthsary.” 

The soft giggling sounds which escaped Annette, gave Felix a good feeling. “Happy monthsary, Annie.” 

Annette loved the soft side of Felix that merely belonged to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes for the other days of the [Fluffcember](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321) (pre and post this day), make sure to tell me ♥
> 
> \- ♪ -  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Amathalya) or [Tumblr](http://amathalya.tumblr.com/) ♪


End file.
